The Start of Forever
by SammyCullen22
Summary: Bella and Edward spend their first summer vacation together in Forks; whilst getting to know each other and each others families. Watch as they grow together and how they deal with the problems that come up. all human Much better than it sounds please read and find out :D
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know this is only short but this is my first fanfiction so im new to all of this. Please review to help improve my writing and my story. Also remember I dont own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does. Please enjoy :D**

* * *

My name is Isabelle Marie Swan but people call me Bella. My parents divorced when I was 5. My mom Renee moved to Phoenix, Arizona where she met her new husband Phil, whereas my dad Charlie decided to stay in Forks. I'd lived with my mom for the last 13 years visiting my dad for 3 weeks every summer. But when I turned 9, the visits started to become less regular, until finally, I stopped going down to Forks to see my dad at all. Last year I moved up to Seattle to study at Seattle University and to be closer to my dad it had been years since I'd seen Charlie and I wanted the chance to be closer with my dad.

3…2…1… the bell sounded signalling the start of summer vacation. Today was the day I was going to be meeting Edwards parents and I would be introducing Edward to my father Charlie Swan the chief of police down in mine and Edwards home town Forks.

I was sitting in the University coffee shop thinking about the day Edward asked me out for the first time;

_We had been packing away our books in the library when Edward turned to me and said "Bella, I have really enjoyed getting to know you over the past few weeks, and I was wondering if you would like_ _gout to dinner with me tomorrow night?"_

_Was this really happening, to me, I thought as the words sunk in was this kind, funny and absolutely drop dead gorgeous guy actually asking me plain old Bella out. "Yes I would love to." I finally chocked out._

"_Great, I have to go to my next lecture but I'll text you later with the detail, see you tomorrow." Edward replied as he headed of to his next lecture._

"Bella I've got everything in the car, are you ready to hit the road?" Edward asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh yeah I'm ready, I cant wait to get to Forks and meet your family" I lied to Edward as we headed towards the car; I mean yeah I want to meet his family but what will his parents think of me and will his siblings like me?

* * *

**AN: I will try publish the next chapter as soon as possible but for the next few days ill be busy finishing off school work, also please review so that i can see whats good and bad and so that i can improve**


	2. Road Trip

**AN: Sorry about not publishing this chapter sooner but i was really busy with school work and have been getting over a cold.**

**Please read, review and enjoy :D Please dont forget Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me.**

** "So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day…" – Ryan Gosling, _The Notebook_**

* * *

Edward and I had been sitting in silence for the last 10 minutes just listening to the sound of the engine purring, so I turned to Edward and said, "Tell me about your family?"

At the sound of my voice Edward turned to me with a big grin on his face, "ok sure. Well there's my younger sister Alice who is turning 16 in two weeks,"

"ooh what's she like?" I asked always intrigued to learn more about Edward and his family.

Edward chuckled lightly at my eagerness then continued "She's quit the girly girl; she loves shopping and reading gossip magazines, oh and she'll probably want to do your hair and makeup for you since she's been the only girl in the house other than mom for 16 years."

"She sounds like a great girl but I think I'll pass on the makeover thank you very much." I replied whilst watching Edward drive.

"Well, then there is my brother Emmett who is 17 and loves watching any sports really but his heart truly lies with baseball. I taught him how to play when he was 13 and he has been playing ever since."

"Does he play in any baseball league?" I wondered aloud

"Oh yeah he plays on the high school team. Also he is really energetic and loves to make jokes and play video games."

"Your siblings sound like really great people and I can't wait to meet them." And I wasn't lying this time I was truly exited to meet the people who Edward loved so much and spoke so highly of all the time.

"Oh and don't forget," Edward went on bringing me from my thoughts. "My parents Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle is the head surgeon at the hospital down in Forks and Esme is a stay at home mom."

"Why does your mom stay home?" I asked honestly curious.

"Oh, my mom just loves being able to stay home and take care of the house while were all at school."

"Aww that's so sweet of her."

"Anyway enough about me tell me about your dad." Edward said still facing the road.

"Sure but can we pull over for a quick bathroom break first please?" I asked.

"Of course babe the next turn off is in five minutes do you think you can wait?" Edward asked trying to suppress his giggles.

"Ha-ha laugh at the girl with the small bladder." I teased playfully

"I'm sorry babe but think about it while were here we can pick up some road trip munchies." Edward told me.

Once pulling into the carpark of the rest area **(****AN: Dunno if thats what there really called or not but owell)**Edward climbed from the car and came around and opened my door for me.

"Come on babe." Edward said as he linked his fingers with mine and lead me towards the restroom.

"Thanks babe, I'll be out in a minute and then we can hit the road"

Before heading back out to Edward I applied a fresh coat of my favourite peach lip gloss and pulled my hair up into messy bun. I stepped out of the restroom to be met by Edward carrying a bag full of what could have been the stores entire confectionary isle.

"Got enough snacks babe, I thought we were only driving to Forks?" I teased

"You can never have to many snacks babe, now we better hit the road if we want to make it back to Forks before dark." Edward told me as he helped me into the car.

"So tell me about your family?" Edward asked as he opened a bag of rasberry liquorice whips.

"Alright but its kinda complicated..." i trailed off in thought

"I think i can keep up" Edward encouraged

"Well as you know my parents divorced when i was five and my mom took me with her when she moved to Pheonix; well the reason the trips to vist my dad started to decrease untill i eventually stopped going was partially because i hate the cold and wet, but it was mainly because my mom remarried and it felt wierd going back to visit my dad...When i was 16 i realised that i shouldnt let my parents differences drive me away from my dad, but i never went down to visit because it had been so long and we hadnt really spoken since i was 9. When i finished high school i made the decision to go to university closer to my dad because i wanted the chance to work on our relationship. Last summer vacation was when i made the most progress with my dad we..."

"Wait, you spent last summer down in Forks?" Edward asked shocked at this new information

"Yeh, but only 2 and a half weeks."

"How did we never bump into each other? I mean Forks is great and all but there arent alot of people to see or places to go." Edward asked still slightly shocked

"i know im particularely shocked that i never met your dad whilst i was here"

"Aww babe your not that clumsey"

"Aha yes i am, as a child i was in A&E at least once a fortnight" i countered

"Bella your clumsiness just makes you more endearing" Edward replied all joking aside

"Oh yeah, i'm sure everyone thinks clumsiness is the most endearing quality" i repliyed sarcasm coating my voice

"Well i think it is babe. Oooh were just five minutes from home" Edward said as we drove past the famous 'WELCOME TO FORKS' sign.

* * *

**AN: i hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as me so please dont forget to leave a review and share your opinions on my writing.**


	3. Family and Food

**AN: I am trying to lengthen my chapters so i hope you enjoy and please leave a review. Dont forget i dont own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

"I'll meet you and your dad at the diner in an hour and a half." Edward said before placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." I said as Edward climbed into his Volvo.

"Bye." Edward called as he pulled out of my dads cobbled drive.

I grabbed my bags and headed towards the door to be greeted by my dad in his uniform - he must have just got in.

"Heyy bells le me take those." Charlie said as he rushed over to help me.

"Thanks dad, how have you been? Are you still living the single life?"

"I've been good and yes I'm still living the life of a proud bachelor." Charlie replied putting my bags down in the hallway.

"Aww any ladies around here caught your eye?" I asked playfully, really happy that we could joke like this after not seeing each other for so many years.

"No! But enough about me, how is life down in Seattle?" Charlie asked clearly hiding something, but I wasn't going to pry when he is ready he will tell me.

"It was a little lonely at first because my only friend was my room mate Angela, but it's defiantly a lot better now." I confessed, I just find it so easy to speak to my dad about my thoughts.

"Would that have anything to do with a boy?" Charlie questioned playfully

Of course it had to do with a boy but not just any boy, Edward Cullen.

"Yes and you'll get to meet this boy tonight because were going to dinner with him and his family at the Diner." I replied informing Charlie of my plans.

"Ooh I cant wait, and by any chance would this boy be Edward Cullen."

"What! How did you know?" I asked shocked, I hadn't mentioned Edward to my dad.

"Because in the small town of Forks only one person drives a silver Volvo and that someone is Edward Cullen." Charlie replied knowledgably.

"Ooh you're good, no wonder you're the chief of police, and dad I better go get washed up and ready because were supposed to be at the diner in just under an hour." I said as I made my way toward the stairs

"Okay Bells, I should probably go and get ready as well then." Charlie called up to me.

As we pulled up outside the diner I caught a glance of the most dazzling, drop-dead gorgeous man who I luckily get to call my boyfriend, Edward.

"Bells, are you coming?" Charlie called with a cheeky grin on his face, he so knew that I had been checking out Edward.

"Oh yeah, lets go inside." I replied trying to hide my blush.

As my dad and I stepped through the doors of the diner we were greeted by Edward looking fit to be walking the runway in a whit cotton button down shirt and black jeans.

"Hey Bella, Chief Swan. We already have a table over there." Edward informed us as he motioned toward a long booth in the back. Five people were seated at the table, four I could clearly place as Edward family but the fifth was a young blonde girl who I couldn't place.

"Hello Edward, call me Charlie." Charlie said as he extended his hand out to Edward.

"Okay, no problem Charlie." Edward said shaking my dad's hand.

"Hey Edward." I said as he pulled me into a gentle hug; nothing felt safer than being in Edwards strong arms.

"Shall we go and sit down?" Edward asked as he entwined his fingers with mine.

"Yeah sure lets go sit down." I replied just enjoying Edwards' warm touch.

As we approached the table five happy people chorused "Hello."

"Bella this is my family, Carlisle…" Edward said as he motioned towards a man – who looked far too young to have a son in college – with fair skin and short blonde hair.

"…Esme…" Who was a fair skinned woman with long silky caramel brown hair that framed her heart shaped face beautifully.

"…Alice…" A petite girl with her short choppy brown hair styled to perfection and green eyes that matched Edwards exactly framed with lovely long dark lashes.

"…and Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie…" Emmett was a tall muscular boy with short curly brown hair, and had his arm around a gorgeous tanned woman with long blonde hair that was pulled up into a pony tail, this must have been Rosalie.

"…and everyone this is Bella." Edward finished as he pointed to me.

"Hello Bella, it's wonderful to finally put a face to the name, we've heard so much about you." Carlisle said as I took my seat in between Edward and my dad.

"It's wonderful to finally meet all of you too." I replied hopping for the attention to be taken off me soon.

As if Edward could read my mind he chimed in "Shall we order."

Once everyone had started eating Edward leaned in to whisper in my ear "Are you doing okay babe?"

"Yeah I'm fine, do you think your family like me?" I asked truly worried that they were going to hate me.

"Of course they like you, you make me happy and that's all they've ever wanted and also what's not to like you're such a sweat and kind hearted person." Edward answered matter-of-factly.

"Aww your just so sweat Edward." I said as I reached to take Edward hand under the table.

"Aww you two are so cute together." Esme cooed bringing me back to reality were I realised that everyone had gone quiet and was watching us. I turned my face into Edwards chest to hide my blush.

"Oh Bella don't blush." Edward whispered in my ear. "Shall we finish eating?" Edward said louder this time diverting the attention away from the pair of us.

After eating Edward walked me to my dad police cruzer – urgh I hated being driven around in this car.

"Hey Bella would you like to come around to my house tomorrow?"

"Yeh I'd like that."

"Great I'll pick you up tomorrow around eleven, how does that sound." Edward asked whilst playing with my fingers.

Yeah that sounds great I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Edward."

"Okay goodnight Bella." Edward sound as he crouched and gently kissed my lips, but I had missed this kind of contact so I leant in and deepened the kiss but Edward pulled back "Not now whilst are families are watching, goodnight Bella." Edward said one final time as he headed off towards his car.

* * *

**AN: Please leave me a REVIEW i would really appreciate it. Final day of the year tomorrow so i will be able to put more time into my writing :D**


	4. The Cullen House

**AN: Sorry i didnt get this published sooner but i had a killer headache yesterday and could work on thi chapter until today. Please REVIEW and i really hope you enjoy. BTW i have described the cullen house like Stephanie Meyer did in her books not like the films, also i dont own twilight Stephanie does.**

**'time I get to spend with you means so much too me. I feel like you are here so we can explore through life together and have every moment be stuck in our memories. Your kisses make my entire day the best day it can be.'**

* * *

The Cullen house

I awoke at the crack of dawn, unable to sleep knowing that today would be the first day I spent with Edward and his family in his home. I would finally get to see how Edward and his family interacted; he spoke of them so highly that I couldn't wait to get to know them better.

I dressed in my favourite black skinny jeans, white singlet and black 4inch heels with pale blue wedge soles. I ran around the house cleaning up and put on a load of washing before I heard the knock…knock…knock I had been waiting all morning for, Edward was here. As I opened the front door I was met by Edward looking stunning as always in a pair of faded denim wash jeans and a tight grey top that showed of his gorgeously defined muscles. As our eyes met a huge grin spread across Edwards face and his emerald green eyes just sparkled with joy.

"Hey Edward." I said as he pulled me in for a long passionate kiss.

"Hey babe, are you ready to go?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to go grab my purse." I said as I placed a gentle kiss on Edwards's cheek.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the car."

"Okay." I said as I made my way towards the stairs.

We were driving down a long road, woods on either side of us when suddenly Edward turned on to a long winding path. After a few more minutes driving we emerged into a clearing with a beautiful faded white rectangular three story house, with a deep porch that wrapped around the first story. Some of the walls had been replaced with beautiful glass windows adding a modern twist to the old building, the house was a timeless classic; also if you listened closely you could hear the flow of a nearby river.

"Wow, Edward your house is beautiful." I said probably taking far too long to speak.

"Aha yeah my mom takes real pride in keeping the house immaculate. Come on lets go inside." Edward said coming around to open my door for me.

As we stepped through the front door we entered a room that must have once been several small rooms before the walls were removed creating one large living space. The southward facing wall was entirely made of glass and you could see the river. The walls, the high beamed ceiling, the wooden floors and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white, creating a very fresh and open feel to the place. But just to the left of the door was a raised platform with a spectacular ebony grand piano sitting on it.

"Do you play?" I asked honestly curious

"Yeah, but I'm not the best." Edward replied as Esme walked into the room.

"Not the best, don't be so modest…" Esme said as she turned to face me. "Edwards a wonderful musician he even composes some of his own music. Why don't you play for her Edward?" Esme gushed, it was so clear how proud Esme was of her children, her whole face just lit up when ever she spoke about them.

Edward took my hand as he led me toward the piano stool. I took my seat next to Edward as he reach forward to play, as soon as his fingers touched the keys and he started playing a piece that I recognised as Claire de Lune. I only recognised it from when I was a child and my mom would have classical music playing all the time. As I watched Edward play I felt so connected to him, like I was looking into his soul. I t felt like he was playing for hours when really it was only minutes.

"So what do you think?" Edward ask looking honestly worried about what I might say; it was apparent from those few minutes how truly important music was to Edward.

"Wow, Claire de Lune, that was beautiful, you're a wonderful musician Edward. How come you never mentioned that you played the piano?" I managed to choke out after being mesmerized by Edwards playing.

"It just never came up. Now come on let me show you the rest of the house." Edward said taking my hand in his.

Edward showed me around the whole house; the first floor had the dinning room, kitchen and family room. The second floor was Alice's room, Emmett's room and Carlisle's office which was high-ceilinged room, with tall west facing windows and the walls that weren't covered by bookshelves were covered by many old paintings of Carlisle's ancestors and in the corner was a huge mahogany desk and the kind of leather chair you expect to see in a college deans office. And on the top floor there is Carlisle and Esme's room, a giant room similar to the family room in shape and colour that Edward described as the game room; basically its were Emmett and Edward play all of there video games and were they watch all their movies. This room was filled with all the latest games consoles and game and was fitted with surround sound. The final room on this floor was the room I did and didn't want to see the most, Edward's room.

Edward room was a large rectangular room wit a wall window like the rooms below wit a fantastic view down on the sol duc river, across the untouched forest to the Olympic mountain range. The west wall of his room was covered with shelf after shelf of CD's and a sophisticated sound system; the kind I would have a clue how to us and would probably break if I tried; on the same wall was a king size bed with a black metal frame and the spread and cushions we in various shades of gold. Unlike the rest of the house Edwards room wasn't decorated in various shades of white; the thick carpet was golden and all the walls were hung with heavy fabric in slightly darker shades.

"So Bella what do you think?" Edward asked as we stood in the entrance to his room.

* * *

**AN: I know this is a very very short chapter but i just wanted it to be about describing the house next chapter you will get to hear bella's opinion on the house and i hope you enjoyed this chapter and please REVIEW and give me your opinion on my description of the cullen house****.  
**** I wont be adding any more until the 26th because i am going to spain for 7 days but as soon as i am back on Britsh soil and have WiFi i will be posting the next chapter. :D**


	5. Bella and Emmett

**AN: Sorry i didnt get this up yesterday but my flight didnt get in till late and i couldnt find the charger for my laptop last night so i've come to my local library to put up this chapter. please enjoy and REVIEW**

* * *

"Edward your house is beautiful." I said as Edward put his arm around my waist.

"LUNCH IS READY." Esme called up from downstairs.

"Come on babe, let's go downstairs." Edward said as he guided me towards the stairs

"Okay lets go." I replied

"Hey shorty, how've you been?" Emmett called as we stepped into the kitchen slash dining room.

"Heeyy, I'm not that short!" I exclaimed as I took my seat in-between Edward and Emmett.

"Aha, you keep telling yourself that, but honestly you are, I mean your only just taller than Alice and she's short and only 16." Emmett countered before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Emmett stop it and Bella just ignore him." Edward said as he squeezed my thigh.

"Heeeey." Emmett wined

"Emmett just eat your sandwich." Edward said as he took a bite from his sandwich.

I was about to eat my sandwich when I saw a piece of ham sticking out of the edge. UGH. I didn't want to be rude so I just pulled the ham off my sandwich and placed it on the edge of my plate.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing the ham is the best part." Emmett questioned with a mouth full of food.

"Not for a vegetarian it isn't." I answered

"WHAT! How can you not eat meat, it's incredible." Emmett exclaimed sounding well and truly shocked by my choice of diet.

"oh it's easy, I haven't eaten meat since I was 13. I mean I don't mind if others choice to eat meat but the idea of eating innocent animals has always disgusted me, I suppose it was just the way my mom raised me." I said as I took a bite of my salad sandwich.

"OH MY GOD, NO WAY!" Emmett said looking completely dumbfounded by what I had just said, like not eating meat was completely unheard of.

"Aha, yes way." I replied

"Emmet don't be so rude…" Esme exclaimed as she walked into the room "Bella has every right to not eat meat if that's what she believes." Esme continued to scold her son.

"I'm sorry mom and I'm sorry Bella." Emmett apologised

"Don't worry about it." I said, I mean it can be quite a strange concept for those who have grown up in meat eating families.

"Hey Edward bro do you and Bella wanna come and watch a movie." Emmett asked once he finished his sandwich.

"Yeah sure, do u want to bella?" Edward asked looking into my eyes and I felt like he was looking right into my soul, just one simple look had me dazzled.

"Oh yeah sure thing babe." I finally managed to choke out.

"Great.." Edward said as he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "But Emmett what about Alice?" Edward asked, I trolley loved how close the 3 of them were, I mean having no brothers or sisters of my own, I never got to experience these kind of close bonds growing up.

"Oh Ali's gone shopping with some friends and knowing her she won't be back for hours, but come on lets go watch a movie." Emmett answered his brother.

"Alright, watcha wanna watch?" Edward asked his brother.

"Uh Die Hard." Emmett replied matter-of-factly.

Emmett suddenly turned to face Esme in the kitchen. "Mommy…" Emmett called to his mother like a child asking for a new toy, whilst I stood next to Edward trying to withhold my laughter. "Will you make us some movie snacks, please?" Emmett continued to plea as he started to bat his eyelashes hoping to sway his mother.

"Aha, sure thing sweetie, I'll bring some up in a minute."

"Thanks mom." Emmett called as Edward and I followed him up the stairs.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short but i promise that my next chapter will be much much longer and you'll get to see Bella as she interacts with the rest of Edwards family. PLEASE REVIEW I WANT YOUR VIEWS TO IMPROVE MY WRITING SKILLS AND MY STORY CONTENT, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE LET ME KNOW. :D**


	6. Getting to know Alice

**AN: Happy Saturday everyone! I really hope you enjoy reading this chapter as muc as i have enjoyed writing it. I f you have any comments the please REVIEW. **

* * *

I was snuggled up in Edwards lap on the recliner, just enjoying the closeness rather than paying any attention to what was actually happening in the movie that the boys had put on. I was suddenly drawn from my thoughts by the clip clop of heels on wood, when suddenly the door came open flooding the dark room with light as Alice came into the room.

"Hey Em, Edward." Alice called out - obviously not realising I was here – as she came to sit on the couch next to Emmett. "Oh, hey Bella." Alice called out as she saw me.

"Hey Ali, now ssshhhh." Emmett said without even drawing his eyes from the action happening on screen.

"How can you boys like this rubbish, why not try a rom-com every now and again." Alice questioned

"Because boys don't enjoy the beauty of a good romance." I chipped in

"Ahh, that is so true." Alice replied

"Alright if you girls won't shut up then can you please leave?" Emmett hissed at Alice and me.

"Okay, okay sorry Em. Hey Bella, do you want to come and watch a far better movie with me?" Alice asked

I was so happy by how quickly Edwards's brother and sister had taken to me, and that they felt comfortable enough to treat me like another sister. I quickly glanced up to Edward to check if he was okay with me leaving.

"You can go if you want to babe." Edward whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Yeah sure I'd love to." I said as I climbed from Edwards lap. I was really looking forward to the chance to get to know Alice better.

"Oh Bella I can't tell you how glad I am to have another girl around here, I mean I love my brothers and all but all they do is watch action films and play video games." Alice confessed to me as we made our way down stairs to her room.

"Oh Alice, I'm so happy that you have all welcomed me with such open arms." I confessed feeling completely comfortable around Alice.

"Bella of course my family like you, you're such a warm kind hearted person and you bring my brother such joy: whenever he speaks to us about you his whole face lights up, and Bella I have a good feeling that were going to be great friends." Alice told me warming my heart, did she and her family truly feel that way about me?

"I think we're going to be great friends to Alice, and thank you." I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"No problem, now enough with the heavy, oh my gosh Bella where did you get your shoes they're absolutely gorgeous." Alice asked as her bubbly shopaholic personality started to shine through.

The girl talk just flowed so easily between us –living alone for the past year in Seattle I had really missed the chance for girl talk –it felt like I had known Alice my whole life. Alice was such a sweet girl who was just looking for someone who she could talk about clothes, make-up and boys with.

"So Alice have you got a boyfriend then?" I asked honestly curious.

"Yes but my brothers don't know and you can't tell them." Alice said sounding worried that I might blow her secret.

"Why can't your brothers know about you boyfriends?" I asked honestly concerned why Alice, someone who was so close with her brothers was keeping secrets.

"Because my brothers are so protective of me and I don't want them trying to scare Jasper off." Alice confessed as she combed through my hair.

"Aha, soooo what's this Jasper like then?" I quizzed

"He's this drop dead gorgeous honey blond in my history class; he's so kind and sweet and we've been dating for a year now." Alice gushed as a huge grin spread across her face.

"Wow, so is this relationship getting serious?" I asked a little concerned that Alice may be falling rather hard and fast for this boy. Although I had only met Alice yesterday I still felt like it wwas my job to protect her.

"Yeah I think so…" Alice trailed off as she came to sit facing me on her large double bed. "I mean I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I just need someone to talk to…" Alice trailed off again.

"Alice you can tell me if you want to, and I promise that I won't judge you whatever it is."

"Well it's just that, well me and Jasper have been…sexually involved for about 3 months now…" Alice trailed off looking a little worried about how I was going to react.

Wow, I mean Alice is only 15 and in a physical relationship with this Jasper. I know that this isn't what every parent wants to hear from their teenage daughter, but I still think Alice should tell them.

"Alice, your only 15, have you thought about the possible consequences."

This talk continued for about half an hour until Alice turned to me with glassy eyes –as if she was struggling to hold back tears –and said to me. "The reason I haven't told my parents about any of this is because I don't won't to disappoint them, you see they have strong negative views on teen pregnancies and, well Bella about two weeks ago I realised my period was late, so I took a pregnancy test, you know just in case, well it turns out that I…I'm pregnant, a…and I…I…I won't t…to keep the baby." Alice finally managed to mumble out as the tears started to flow.

Oh my goodness poor sweet Alice, pregnant with about 3 years left of high school. She had to tell her parents this, as shocked as they may be they're still her family and families care for each other and support each other, and Alice was really going to need her families support in the months to come.

"Alice sweetie come here." I said as I pulled the poor sobbing girl into my arms. "You have to tell your family, as scared as you may be you're going to have to tell them soon enough."

After Alice finally managed to silence her tears she pulled away, revealing that her mascara had run, and said. "Tonight, I'll tell them tonight at dinner, but Bella please will you stay with me?"

"Of cause I will Alice. I'll be by your side the entire time, I promise." I said trying to comfort Alice.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Esme called through. "Girl's, dinners ready!"

"Okay we'll be down in a minute mom." Alice called through to Esme.

"Come on let's get you freshend up." i said as i took Alice by the hand and led her to her on suit. I quickly rummiged through the cupboard under the sink until i managed to find a face washer. I ran the face washer under some cool water and passed it to Alice. "Here you can wash your face with this."

"Thank you for beeing so understanding, i was really worried at first that you were just going to go straight to my parents when i told you." Alice confessed as she washed the smudged mascara from under her eyes.

"Alice, i would have never gone straight to your parents, this is your desicion to make and if you didn't feel ready to tell anyone until today then i will not judge your desicions." I told Alice. "Now come on, we really should go down stairs for dinner." i told Alice as i led the way from the room.

"This is it..." Alice mummered to herself aas we made our way down stairs.

* * *

**AN: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave your REVIEWS :D**


	7. Reactions and Love

**AN: Happy monday everybody! Sorry i didnt get this posted yesterday but i had to go to the dentist :( **

**Please read, review and enjoy :D**

* * *

I was sitting on Edwards's lovely king-sized bed watching him pace the length of the room and shaking his head every now and again. We had been like this since the end of dinner and everyone knew that Alice was pregnant. Poor Edward was not taking this very well though. The rest of the family were very shocked by this news, but soon realised that poor Alice could not do this alone and needed their support; I mean yes she had jasper who would be there to help her, but mentally and financially Alice was not ready for this.

After 10 more minutes of watching Edward silently pace the room I decided this was enough, Edward needed to calm down and see how much his sister craved his acceptance and support. I rose from the bed and walked towards him stopping him in his tracks.

"How could she do this?" Edward muttered to himself. "In 2 weeks she'll be 16, she should have more sense he continued.

"Edward…" I said as I pulled Edward towards the bed to sit down. "It doesn't matter what Alice was thinking then, all that matters is that she needs you now. Shutting her out like this for her mistakes won't change the past and most certainly won't help her in the future." I said hoping to get Edward to realise how much he was hurting his sister.

"Bella you don't understand what it's like to find out that your sister has been keeping secrets and lying to you for the past year." Edward replied

"Edward I may not know what that's like, but I do know what it's like to be alone; and Alice is going to feel very alone if her own family don't support her decisions and forgive her mistakes." I continued

"If she knew how to make her own decisions, she wouldn't be in this mess right now." Edward hissed.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN…" I yelled, clearly being calm and gentle wasn't getting me anywhere. "She's your sister and she needs you; what if you'd gotten someone pregnant when you were 16, wouldn't you want your families support."

We sat in silence for a good 15 minutes before Edward looked up at me and said. "Your right Bella, my sister needs me and I'm just sitting up in my room being a selfish prick; she's one of my best friends and has always had my back, and here right when she needs my help the most I've just turned my back on her. I don't know what I would do without you. Edward said as he pulled me in for a gentle kiss.

"Thank you so much Bella, I'm so glad you were here to make me see sense. I really should go and talk to her." Edward continued

"Maybe later…" I seductively whispered in Edwards's ear before leaning in for a passionate kiss; I missed this kind of physical connection, I hadn't properly kissed Edward in days.

Edward had clearly missed this connection to, as he slid his hands down my sides until they landed on my hips and leaned in to deepen the kiss. After a few more minutes of kissing Edward started to trail kisses down my neck allowing me to catch my breath; he sucked and kissed and my neck for a few more minutes, until finally coming back to my lips.

A single touch from Edward sent my heart racing, but a kiss sent my heart beating out of my chest. I was completely infatuated by him, actually scratch that I was in love with him. I mean we had only been dating for just over 3 months, but he was so sweet he always cared about how I was feeling and he was always joking around and making me laugh; he was my best friend and as soon as it may seem to admit, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

I was suddenly brought back to reality by Edward running his fingers through my hair and nibbling on my ear. After a few more minutes of heated kissing I reluctantly pulled away.

"We really should head down stairs so you can speak to Alice." I said not wanting Edward to let me go.

"Okay, but I want to tell you something first." Edward said taking a big breath presumably to calm himself and then continued. "Bella I know this will probably sound completely insane but I just want you to know how I really feel." He stopped again for another calming breath. "You are the most kind hearted person I know and it actually pains me to be away from you for too long. Bella Swan I love you." Edward said as he lent down to place a passionate kiss on my lips.

"I love you too." I said pulling away for air. "But Edward my dad will be expecting me home soon and you really need to talk to your sister." I said linking my fingers with his.

"Okay come on babe, I'll drop you off home and speak to Alice when I get back." Edward said as we made our way down stairs.

The porch light was on but the rest of the house was dark as Edward pulled up outside my house, Charlie must of decide to go to bed early tonight.

"Goodnight, Bella." Edward said

"Goodnight Edward, and good luck with Alice." I said as I went in for a quick kiss.

"Thank you so much for everything tonight and have a good night." Edward said pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

I climbed from the passenger side door of Edwards Volvo and called. "Goodnight." Before I closed the door and made my way inside the house.

Wow today had been a long day for Edward and his family, but hopefully this baby would bring this family closer together rather than pushing everyone further apart.

* * *

**AN: I really hope you have enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. If you have any ideas for the story please dont be afraid to just leave me a review and i will try my best to incorporate your ideas. :D**


	8. Daddies

**AN: Happy Monday! So sorry its been ages since I posted but I was suffering from serious writers block and I just couldn't manage to get the words onto paper. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. :D**

* * *

This morning I was going to put aside all of the Cullen's drama and spend it with my dad; It had been months since I had seen him because living in Seattle without a car made it difficult to regularly come down to Forks. I threw on some yoga pants and a tank top –not worrying about my looks at all –ready for a lazy day with my dad.

"Hey Bells how did you sleep?" My dad asked looking up from his morning paper.

"I slept great thanks. Have you already had breakfast dad?" I asked as I made my way into the kitchen.

"No not yet." He replied after taking another sip of his coffee

"Would you like some eggs then?" I asked as I grabbed the gear I needed from the cupboards.

"Yeah that would be great, thanks kiddo." My dad said as he went back to reading his paper.

I spent the next hour in the kitchen with my dad, just laughing and talking, this was what I missed most about not having my dad around as I grew up. I missed the chance to just be silly and have fun with my dad, and even though now I am 19 and in university I am going to make up for all our lost time together.

This morning the football was supposed to be on, I'd always absolutely hatted watching the football but it was something my dad was crazy about watching –for some reason I will never understand –so today I was going to make the effort and watch the game with my dad.

"Hey dad when does the game start?" I asked

"The game, Bells _you_ wanna watch the game?" My dad asked clearly not forgetting my lack of interest for sport.

"Yes, is there something wrong with a girl wanting to spend some quality time with her dad?" I asked as I sat down next to my dad on the sofa.

"No I just never saw you as the sporty type. Have you ever watched a game of football?" Charlie asked as he flipped on the TV.

"Ummm…well not exactly, but there's a first time for everything right, and anyway you can teach me all the rules and stuff." I answered honestly exited for this time with my dad.

"Bells I would love to teach you the rules and I'm sure once you understand the game you will like football a lot more." Charlie said as the TV erupted in cheers signalling the game was about to start and class was about to begin.

I spent the next few hours just sitting on the couch with my dad having a blast. After about an hour of my dad trying to teach me what was going on and I still not getting it I quit, it was just too confusing so I settled for just enjoying the time with my dad. After the buzzer signalling the end of the game sounded I hoped up from the couch and headed into the kitchen to get my phone to find a message from Edward; _Heyy babe if you're not busy this afternoon why don't you come over. Call me if you need a lift. E. xx_

"Hey dad..." I called through getting Charlie's attention. "Could I borrow the Chevy to go down to the Cullen's place for the afternoon?" I asked hoping my dad wouldn't mind me leaving like this.

"No problem kiddo, have a great time and drive safe." Charlie said the cop in him shining through.

"I will and dad I had a great time with you this morning."

"Me to and have a good time bells." My dad called from the couch.

"Bye dad." I called as I made my way upstairs to quickly slip into a pair of black skinny jeans, a white blue blouse and my favourite pair of black heels. Once changed I made my way out to the old red Chevrolet truck in the drive way, I mean it wasn't much and the paint was badly chipped and rusted but it had character, for as long as I could remember my dad had owned this old run down truck.

The drive to Edwards was a lot longer than usual because my dad's poor old truck couldn't go much past 40 miles per hour but I eventually pulled up outside the Cullen house to find Edward sitting out on the porch swing. After I shut the engine off and climbed out of the truck I was greeted by Edward in a faded pair of blue jeans and a tight fitting black t-shirt that really showed off his muscles.

"Hey love how was your morning?" Edward asked as he pulled me into a big hug.

"It was good I spent the morning with my dad but I missed you. How was your morning?" As I followed Edward over to the porch swing.

"It was alright I spent the morning watching movies with Emmett and then about an hour ago Alice brought Jasper over but I missed you too." Edward said as he lent down and pressed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"So what's Jasper like then?" I asked hoping that he was a nice boy so not to cause even more family drama.

"He's nice but quite shy, why don't you come in and I'm sure Alice would love to introduce you." Edward said.

"Okay." I replied as Edward linked his hand with mine and led the way into the beautiful and open living room of the Cullen house.

Once we stepped into the room I saw Alice sitting next to a pale skinned boy with chin length honey blonde hair wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a fairly fitted white polo that showed of his muscles. Sitting down Jasper was a lot taller than little slight Alice, the height difference was probably similar to how Edward and I looked to people. As soon as Alice caught sight of me she shot up from the couch and ran and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Bella…" Alice called in her bell like voice. "Thank you so much for everything yesterday, especially for talking to Edward." Alice whispered for only me to hear this time.

"No problem Alice." I said just as Alice pulled away.

"Well Bella this is Jasper…" Alice said as she motioned towards the honey haired boy who was making his way over. "And Jasper this is Bella Edward's girlfriend." Alice continued as she motioned towards me this time.

"Hi Bella it's nice to meet you." Jasper said as he extended his hand for me to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too Jasper." I said as I shook Jaspers hand.

The four of us spent the rest of the afternoon just sitting around getting to know one another better. Jasper truly seemed like a lovely boy and I think if Alice was going to be having a baby so young at least it would be with someone who truly cared about her, and was going to stick around and help as much as possible.

We were all just sitting around laughing when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Edward said as he placed a gentle kiss on my lips and made his way towards the door.

"EM ROSE IS HERE." Edward called from the hall up to his brother.

* * *

**AN: I really hope you enjoyed this chapeter and please REVIEW and if you have any future plot ideas please let me know and i will try and encorporate it in my story :D**


	9. Haircuts and conflicts

**AN: Happy Wednesday Everyone! I was really inspired to write this chapter, so i hope you all love reading it as much as i loved writing it. Please Review and let me know what you all think. :D**

* * *

"I'll be back in a minute I just need to call and see what time the food will be arriving." Edward said as he made his way through to the phone in the kitchen. Edwards's parents had left about an hour before I left for a doctor's conference in Seattle and weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow some time so we ordered in Chinese food for dinner.

That left me Emmet and Rosalie alone in the living room, because Alice and Jasper had gone upstairs to watch a film.

"Hey Bella, when do you have to be back home?" Emmet asked from across the room.

"Whenever, my dad's on the night shift so I don't have to worry about him tonight." I replied as I stood up and made my way across the room towards the kitchen when I realised how long Emmett's hair was.

"You could do with a haircut." I said as I ran my fingers through Emmet's hair which gained me a not so nice look from Rosalie.

"I think it's sexy." Rosalie said as she tousled Emmett's hair trying to regain his full attention.

"No Bella's probably right I've been meaning to get it cut for weeks." Emmett said as he ran his fingers through his own hair.

"I could cut it for you if you'd like…" I offered. "And I could cut yours to Edward." I called through to the kitchen.

"Have you ever cut hair before…" Emmett asked sceptically. "I mean with your hand eye coordination is it safe to let you use scissors?" Emmett continued jokingly.

"Hey, I'm not that clumsy and I used to cut my mums hair all the time in Phoenix." I countered. My mum and I used to cut each other's hair all the time because it was far cheaper than all those big city salons.

"So dinner should be about an hour, and what's all this talk about haircuts?" Edward asked as he made his way back into the living room.

"Oh I was offering to cut Emmets hair for him." I said as I caught sight of Alice and Jasper making their way down the stairs.

"Oh you really should, Em's hair has been bugging me for weeks." Alice chimed in as she and Jasper took a seat on the love seat just across from us.

"Hey!" Emmett said.

"Well don't try and deny it, you've been complaining about it for weeks." Alice countered clearly taking my side on the haircut idea.

"Alright, alright but only if Edward gets his hair cut to." Emmett tried to bargain.

"Hey what!" Edward called.

"Don't worry baby, I'll only take a bit off at the top." I said in reassurance as I ran my fingers through Edwards's gorgeous silky smooth bronze hair.

"Alright then." Edward agreed

"Great so when do you want to do it?" I asked as I snuggled into Edwards chest.

"Why not now, didn't you just say the food would be here in an hour?" Emmett suggested as he tilted his head toward Edward questioningly.

"Yeh sure why not." Edward said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, do you guys have any sharp scissors?" I asked knowing from experience that cutting hair with blunt scissors was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Yeah I've got some in my room, I'll go get them." Alice chimed in before skipping up stairs.

"Oh and do you have some towels that you don't mind getting hair on?"

"Yeah sure I'll go get some love." Edward said squeezing my knee before heading upstairs.

"Hey Jasper, do you wanna come help me carry some stools out onto the porch so we don't get hair everywhere?" Emmett said as he climbed up from the couch.

"Sure." Jasper replied in his thick southern accent.

That left me and Rosalie sitting on the couch alone in the living room, which was super awkward since I had never really spoken to her, other than a bit of small talk at the diner the other night.

"Keep your hands off my man!" Rosalie hissed as she when to go and find Emmett in the dining room.

What! Did Rosalie honestly think I liked Emmett? No way I mean in the few short days I've spent with him we've become good friends, but nothing more. I really needed to speak to Rosalie to straighten this all out because I didn't won't her too hate me over a ridiculous misunderstanding.

"You coming Bella." Emmett called as he walked out towards the porch carrying a stool from around the island in the kitchen.

"Yeah." I said as I hopped up and made my way out to the porch.

After about 15 minutes everyone and everything was set up on the Cullen's front porch ready for me to cut the boys hair. I could't wait as a kid I had always loved cutting my mom's hair for her, I had been doing it so long that I had actually gotten quit good at it.

"So who's up first?" I asked as I picked up the first towel.

"I'll go first." Emmet said as he came and took his place on the stool. "But not too short though." Emmett continued to tell me for the hundredth time.

"Okay, okay I got it." I said as I wrapped the towel around Emmett's broad muscular shoulders and clipped it at the front.

I spent the next 15 minutes carefully trimming Emmett's hair for him making sure I didn't cut too much off and kept it even all over. Once I was finished I tousled Emmett's hair to shake off all the loose hairs and passed him a hand held mirror –presumably from Alice's room- and took the towel from around Emmett's shoulders.

"What do you think?" I asked hoping that Emmett would like his new haircut.

"Not too shabby Swan." Emmett said as he hopped up off the stool and went to sit next to glairing Rosalie who clearly still thought I was flirting with Emmett.

"Alright babe, your turn." I said as I grabbed the next towel off the pile.

"Yeah babe." Emmett teased his brother.

"Shut it Emmett." Edward said as he took his seat on the stool allowing me to wrap the towel around his shoulders.

I was going to be extra careful with Edward's hair because I just loved it the way it was but it was getting a bit long. I started at the back just slowly running my fingers threw his hair and cutting of about a centimetre at the top; once I finished the back I went and stood in front of Edward to trim the front, completely forgetting I was wearing quit a low cut top today.

"Enjoying the view?" Emmet called to his brother as I bent over to cut his hair, meaning my chest was right in his face.

"I'm not complaining." Edward replied to his brother.

"Hey!" I said as I playfully slapped Edward's shoulder causing Emmett to snicker, and then got back to cutting Edward's hair.

Once I was finished I quickly tousled Edward's hair it to get shake of any of the loose hairs.

"What do you think?" I asked as I handed Edward the small handheld mirror and removed the towel from around his shoulders.

"I love it." Edward said as he pulled me into his warm embrace and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips.

Shortly after we got all of the hairdressing stuff packed away a young blonde haired boy named mike dropped off our Chinese food which Edward kindly paid for. I then plaited up the food and we all sat around the big oak dining room table and had a wonderful meal together just playfully laughing and chatting away; but throughout the entire meal Rosalie never gave me one nice genuine smile. We were definitely going to have to talk after dinner. After dinner everyone was going into the living room to watch a movie so I suggested they start without me and I will was the dishes.

"No Bella you're the guest here I'll wash." Edward objected.

"No Edward I'll wash, no objections." I said before planting a quick kiss on Edward's lips before heading into the kitchen.

"I'll help." Rosalie said as she made her way into the kitchen.

We had just been washing and drying in silence when I turned to Rosalie and said. "Listen Rosalie about before…"

But I was cut off by a clearly furious Rosalie. "No you listen Bella, just because you're not satisfied with Edward doesn't mean you can flirt with his brother and my boyfriend you little slut." Then all of a sudden Rosalie's perfectly manicured hand smacked into my check. OUCH!

Oh my god! Had she really just slapped me that bitch? I was standing there completely dumbfounded by what had just happened when Edward walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey are you ladies coming to watch the movie?" Edward asked before realising he had missed something. "What happened?" Edward asked this time try to understand why we were glairing so intently at each other.

"Oh nothing we were just having a nice little chat." Rosalie said before putting down the dish cloth and heading into the living room.

Edward took a few steps forward and was about to kiss me when he saw what must have been a fairly prominent red mark on my left cheek, he gently ran his finger over my still stinging cheek and asked. "Did Rose do this to you?

I was still too shocked to form a full sentence so I just nodded my head. At my response Edward's face turned to one of pure fury.

"I'm going to have to talk to Emmet about this." Edward said trying to calm himself.

"No Edward don't worry about it." I said trying to stop this getting even more out of hand

"_Don't worry_. Bella Rose just slapped you for no reason. I I'll talk to Emmett later once Rose is gone." Edward said clearly not wanting to let this go.

"Okay but for now let's go and watch the rest of the movie." I said as I linked my fingers with Edward's and pulled him into the living room with me.

* * *

**AN: I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW THANKS :D**


	10. Meadow

**AN: Happy Tuesday! Sorry its been so long since i last posted but i've not had much time to sit and write. I really hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it. :D**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, to be blinded by the sun beaming in through the far glass wall, this wasn't my house never mind my room, where was I? That was when it suddenly hit me; I was at Edward's house. But why had I woken up curled up on Edward's knee in the Cullen's living room? I didn't remember falling asleep during the movie last night.

I was about to climb up when Edward grumbled and tightened his grip around my waist.

"Edward, baby it's time to get up." I whispered as I slowly ran my fingers through Edward's rumpled hair trying to wake him. From what I could see out the window it looked about 8 o'clock.

Edward grumbled then groggily opened his eyes, as he took in my face a quizzical expression crossed his face. "Not that I'm complaining or anything but love what are you doing here?"

"I would have to guess that we fell asleep during the movie last night." I replied unsurely as I climbed from Edward's lap.

"Come on love; let me go get you some breakfast." Edward said as he took my hand and led me into the kitchen where Alice and Emmett were sitting and giggling as they ate their cereal.

"Good morning sleepy heads" Alice and Emmett chorused.

We spent the next hour eating and laughing whilst Emmett and Alice kept throwing in a quick remark or two about us falling asleep on the couch last night.

"Hey Em can I talk to you upstairs for a minute?" Edward asked his brother after finishing his breakfast

"Sure." Emmett said as he followed Edward out of the room.

"Ooooh what do you think their talking about?" Alice asked –like any other teenage girl in the world –as she washed the dishes.

"Rosalie." I said knowing for well what they were talking about.

"What! Why would they be talking about Rose? What do you know?" Alice asked confused and eager to hear the gossip.

"Oh it was all just a big misunderstanding last night." I said not wanting to make this any bigger than it already was.

"So what happened?" Alice asked wanting all the dirt.

"Rosalie slapped me because she thought I was flirting with Emmett." I said as I took a seat at the kitchen island.

"No way, that little bitch! Has she ever heard of being friendly?" Alice said as she turned to face me completely forgetting about the dishes.

Before I had the chance to reply Edward made his way back into the kitchen and took a seat next to me at the island.

"Where's Emmett?" Alice asked clearly wanting to have a word with him too.

"Calm down Alice, he's on the phone with Rose right now." Edward said as he took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Good…" Alice said as she suddenly covered her mouth and ran from the room; Poor Alice.

"I'll go and check on her." I said as I hoped up from my stool, but before I had turned around she was back.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" I asked as she took a seat next to me at the island.

"Fine…" Alice said shaking her head. "It's just morning sickness."

Poor Alice as happy and bubbly she may seem on the outside she was probably scared to death on the inside. This baby was going to change her life forever.

Knock Knock.

"Oh that'll be jazz." Alice said as she grabbed her purse off the dining room table.

"Where are you going Ali?" Edward asked in big brother mode.

"My doctor's appointment remember, anyway I've gotta go, bye." Alice said as she pulled us both into a hug before making her way out of the door.

Edward and I spent the rest of the afternoon with Emmett watching movies, after he apologised about 20 times for Rosalie's behaviour last night. I was cuddled up next to Edward on the couch when he lent down and whispered in my ear.

"Hey love, would you like to go for a walk, there's this wonderful place I would love to show you?"

"Yeah I would love to." I replied.

"We're going out for a bit, see yah later Em." Edward told his brother as we made our way towards the door.

"Kay, later guys." Emmett said to engrossed in the film to care.

Edward took me by the hand and led me out the back door and we made our way into the forest. I had never been in the forest before, my dad had always told me to stay out, but it was just the cop in him wanting to keep me safe. We walked for about half an hour, just laughing and enjoying each other's company when suddenly Edward just stopped.

"Bella we're almost here so close your eyes."

"O…Kay." I said sceptically as Edward placed his strong hands on my shoulders and slowly guided me further into the forest when suddenly he stopped. "Now you can open them."

I slowly opened my eyes to see that we were standing at the edge of a small perfectly round meadow, filled with wildflowers –violet, yellow and soft white. Somewhere nearby I could hear the sound of a bubbling stream. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen and sitting right in the middle of the meadow was a pile of my art supplies.

"What do you think?" Edward asked as he took my hand and led me toward the pile of books and pencils in the centre of the meadow.

"It's beautiful, how did you find this place?" I asked.

"Oh, I found it when I was like 14, I've always liked to just come and relax out here it helps me think. But what I was thinking was that you might like to come here and paint." Edward said as I sat next to him in the soft grass.

"It would be a beautiful place to draw, but I what would you do whilst I'm drawing." I asked.

"Don't worry about me, I love watching you work." Edward said as he passed me a sketch book and some pencils.

Once my pencil hit the paper, it was like I was in my own little world; all that mattered was how the light hit the trees and getting that down onto the paper. I had filled about half of the sketch book with different drawings when I suddenly realized that we must have been out for hours. I turned to ask Edward the time when I saw that he had fallen asleep on the grass next to me; poor Edward must not have gotten a very good night sleep last night. I was about to wake Edward when his phone –that was lying on the grass –started to ring.

"Hello Bella speaking" I answered.

"Oh, hello Bella sweetheart, it's Esme, where's Edward?" Esme asked.

"Oh I'll just get him for you." I said as I turned to wake Edward.

"Edward your mom's on the phone." I said as Edward groggily opened his eyes and took the phone from me.

"Hey mom." Edward said sleepily into his phone.

"Okay we'll be home in about half an hour." Edward replied to something Esme must have asked.

"Bye, see yah soon." Edward said as he hung up the phone.

"Dinner will be ready soon, so we need to head back." Edward said as he turned to help me pack away my sketching equipment.

"Oh is it that time already, what about my dad? I should probably call him." I said panicking because my dad can't really cook anything more than toast.

"Don't worry love; my mom invited your dad around for dinner." Edward said as he took my hands in his trying to relax me.

"Oh okay." I said as I stood up, wrapping my arms around Edwards neck and kissing his chin because I couldn't reach his lips like I wanted to.

Edward tried to hide his laugh –but failed –and bent down to place a lingering kiss on my lips. Although we were meant to be rushing back for dinner but I couldn't help myself but deepen the kiss. After a few minutes of passionate kissing Edward pulled away and trailed kisses down my neck, once Edward got half way down my neck he started to suck and kiss at my neck, the feeling of Edwards warm breath on my neck was turning me on even more, but we had to be heading back everyone was already waiting for us.

"Edward, as much as I love kissing you, we really should head back." I said begrudgingly.

"Your right..." Edward said before placing on finally lingering kiss on my lips. "Let's go." Edward continued as he bent down to pick up my sketching equipment before locking his fingers with mine and leading the way home.

* * *

**AN: Please leave me a REVIEW and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D**


	11. Alice and Esme

**AN: HAPPY SUNDAY ALL! Sorry its been so long since i updated but i've been super busy and i just found the It Girl series of books that are almost impossible to put down once you start. But anyway here is the next chapter i hope you Enjoy it and please REVIEW.**

* * *

We finally made it back half an hour late, oops; we were going to have some explaining to do. We walked hand in hand into the Cullen's living room, when suddenly Alice came running over and pulled me back into the hall way.

"What was that for?" I hissed.

"Bella have you seen your neck." Alice whispered.

"Uh no why?" I asked confused.

"Well come with me." Alice said as she dragged me up the stairs into her room and stood me in front of her long full length mirror. "Look." Alice said as she pointed to a small purplish mark were Edward had been kissing me in the meadow.

"Shit." I said as I slowly ran my fingers over my love bite. "There's no way I can go downstairs like this." I said panicking.

"Don't worry Bella; I can try covering it with some foundation for you." Alice said as she when over to her desk and grabbed a small black compact.

"Thank you so much Alice." I said after she finished applying her ivory foundation to my neck relieved that what was left on my neck looked like a fading bruise.

"No problem, now let's go downstairs and join the family for dinner." Alice said as she led the way down into the dining room.

"Glad you could join us ladies." Esme said –as we took our seats at the table –clearly annoyed we had delayed dinner even more.

"Where did you go?" Edward asked as he took his seat next to me.

"Oh, Alice was helping me cover up the hickey you left on my neck." I whispered in Edward's ear not wanting anyone else to hear me.

"Oops..." Edward said. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I said placing a gentle kiss on Edward's cheek as everyone else started to pile in around the table.

We enjoyed a great meal of burgers –or veggie burgers for me –homemade chips and salad. I was so glade that the Cullen's had accepted me so quickly and even better than that my dad and the Cullen's got along so well since they had known each other for years. After we finished a lovely dinner we all moved into the living room to watch a movie.

"How did the doctor's appointment go?" I asked as I took a seat in-between Alice and Edward on the couch.

"Oh, it went alright, the doctor gave us loads of leaflets and information, and then he took a bunch of tests to check that I'm healthy and stuff like that, oooh and he took an ultrasound…" Alice said as she ran into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a small A5 black and white scan and a massive grin on her face. "There it is…" Alice said as she pointed to a small white bean shaped spot on the scan. "That's my baby..." Alice trailed of obviously deep in thought.

All the worries Alice had before this appointment, just disappeared from her face when she looked at the scan of the baby that was now growing inside her. As hard as this was going to be for Alice you could tell that she was super exited to be a mother; just looking at the small print in her hand caused her whole face to light up with joy. I looked around the room at each of the Cullen's to see them all smiling and watching Alice, they were all clearly happy about how maturely Alice was handling this, although behind both Carlisle and Esme's smiles was strain they were both probably so worried to death about their little girl.

"So when are you due?" I asked Alice.

"Oh, February 6th." Alice said as she placed the small copy of her scan on the coffee table.

"So when will you get your test results back Al?" Carlisle asked clearly curious as both a doctor and a father would be.

"Well the hospital said they should be back in a few days and would call if anything was wrong." Alice said to her dad.

"So when is your next appointment Ali?" Emmett asked his sister from across the room.

"July 10th, so in about four weeks…" Alice replied. "Anyway enough about me how about we watch a movie?" Alice asked.

"You guys can start without me; I'm going to go wash the dishes." Esme said as she got up and made her way towards the kitchen.

"I'll help." I said as I hoped up and followed Esme out of the room, but before entering the kitchen I quickly looked back to see Edward smiling and me, obviously happy that I was taking the time to get to know his family.

"Thank you sweetheart." Esme said as she started to wash the dishes from dinner.

We had been washing the dishes in comfortable silence when Esme turned to me and said. "Bella, I would just like to thank you for all the help you've given Alice these past few day."

"No problem, I just love to be able to help." I said as I stacked the dry dishes next to me on the counter.

"I see why Edward likes you so much, you a truly wonderful kind hearted girl, I mean you've only known us a few days and you've already helped Alice so much and I can't thank you enough." Esme said as she pulled me into a hug.

"It's no problem; so how are you taking this whole pregnancy thing?" I asked hoping Esme would feel comfortable enough to talk to me.

"It's hard watching my barley teenage daughter have to throw away her childhood and grow up so fast…" Esme said as she drained the water from the sink and turned to face me. "I mean I wasn't angry when she told me she was pregnant I was just worried. But watching her handle this so well and so maturely has really helped me realise that she can do this." Esme continued.

"I know this must be hard for you watching Alice grow up so fast, but I'm sure even with the baby Alice will be her same bubbly self. I said hoping to relax Esme's fears, I mean no matter what happened Alice would always be Esme's little girl.

"I know it's just hard and I know I have to not let my worry show because Alice needs our support…" Esme trailed off as a single tear rolled down her cheek, which just made my heart ache; poor Esme, everyone had been so concerned about Alice that nobody had thought about how Esme might be taking this.

"Aww Esme…" I said as I pulled her into a hug. "Everything's going to be okay and it's only natural that your worried about Alice, I mean it must be hard watching your little girl face such adult problems and if you ever need to talk I'm here." I said.

"Thank you so much sweetie, you've really helped a lot." Esme said as she pulled me into a hug. "Come on let's go and watch the rest of the movie." Esme continued as we made our way back into the living room.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE LET ME KNOW BECAUSE I WILL TRY MY BEST TO INCLUDE THEM SOMEWHERE IN MY STORY. Also sorry there hasn't been much Bella and Edward recently but i promise there is some great chapters to come :D**


End file.
